<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sand, Surf, &amp; Demon Flirts by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558389">Sand, Surf, &amp; Demon Flirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Roll Dan Espinoza, Demons, Episode: s03e03 Mr &amp; Mrs Mazikeen Smith, F/M, Hawaii, Maze loves volcanoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Mr and Mrs Mazikeen Smith, Dan goes to Hawaii after Canada....and takes a certain demon with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Mazikeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sand, Surf, &amp; Demon Flirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts">Sammiwayward</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts">Tricky_Arrow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts">FluffyGlitterPantsDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks for the help,Danny Boy," Maze said as she drove the Detective to the airport, "You're not as douchey as you used to be".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Gee,thanks, Maze," Dan said as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Anytime, hot stuff".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan shivered at the nickname. It was always hard to tell whether Maze was seriously flirting or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He really hoped she was.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they got to the terminal, Dan asked Maze what her plan was now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know," she sighed," other than Linda and the little human, I haven't really found much to keep me around lately".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan hated seeing how lost she looked. His Maze was always brash and confident, crashing through life like a tornado.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">'</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Wait a minute,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>'</em> he thought,' </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">since when did I think of Maze as mine?'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His thoughts were interrupted as the demon was walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Maze wait!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She turned around and he took a deep breath before he said the next part.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why don't you come with me?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"To Hawaii?" She asked with an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, it could be fun, you know. The sand, the surf.....the dangerous lava-filled volcanoes".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maze gave him a grin with far too many teeth at that last part, "Count me in, Danny boy!".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*******************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They landed at Honolulu International Airport, then took a taxi to the hotel Dan had booked in Waikiki. Since adding Maze had been a split second decision, the room only had one bed in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I can sleep on the pull-out couch," Dan offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Nah," Maze said as she flopped onto the bed, "this has plenty of room. I won't bite.....well not unless you want me to".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan had no intention of stating just how much he wanted her to.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So," Maze said as she lounged across the bed, "what are we doing first?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I figured we could go surfing, the waves are looking pretty killer".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes lit up, "you had me at killer. Think we'll find some man-eating sharks?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Suuure....let's head out".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They made it down to the beach. Dan only had one board so they rented one for Maze. He was desperately trying not to stare at how amazing the exotic bounty hunter looked in a black string-bikini.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So," Dan asked, "have you ever surfed before?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Pfft, no! There aren't any oceans in hell".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Right....because Maze thinks she's a demon</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">"Well, just paddle out next to me, and do what I do,"Dan told her," don't worry about it if you fall off a couple times".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They got into the water and paddled out to catch the next wave. Maze was a surprisingly quick learner, and only managed to fall off once. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After awhile they collapsed on the sand, breathless with laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan thought Maze had a beautiful laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***************</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Later, after they'd gotten cleaned up at the hotel, Dan took her to a restaurant called </span>
  <span class="s2">Hai Tree Lanai. </span>
  <span class="s1">Maze was thrilled to be eating at the base of a volcanic tuff cone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You know," Maze said inbetween bites of her extremely rare steak, " if you add a little ash and a lava flow or two, this place would be just like home".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan noticed how her eyes shone when she mentioned where she came from. "How come you don't ever go back?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maze set her fork down and gave him a contemplative look. "I can't get there on my own, Lucifer would have to take me, and he refuses to go back. Plus, I don't know, things are so different now.I get these things Linda calls feelings...and that's just, not something you can afford to have in Hell".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I can't pretend to get the weird dynamic with you and Lucifer, but, I do understand how awkward and complicated feelings can be," in a rare fit of bravery, Dan put his hand over Maze's," for what's it worth...I'm glad you're here".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maze looked at their joined hands with a raised brow. "If I didn’t know any better, I'd say you like me".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Would it be so bad if I did?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It might be," she drawled,"seeing as you don't believe I'm an actual demon".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So, show me".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wait...what?!" She sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Show me the proof that you're a demon".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Alright," Maze sighed," but not here. Humans are kind of squicky about this sort of thing".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">******************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They made their way to a secluded part of the beach. Maze's eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. She stood facing Dan, with a good distance between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Just try not to shoot me, yeah? I'm not as bulletproof as the featherbrains are".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'll keep that in mind," Dan chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The laughter faded away along with half of Maze's face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He stood there for several moments, observing the bone and sinew, inset with a milky white iris. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Can you even see out of that eye?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What...oh...Uhm....yeah...yeah I can," she replied,"Why aren't you freaking out more?".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Because, you're still Maze," he walked up and put his hand on the withered cheek, "and you're still beautiful".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dan leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as her face changed back, but then she was kissing him back with a ferocious intensity.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they broke for air, Maze leaned her head against his chest. Despite developing emotions, she was still a demon, and she was too proud to let Dan see just how much his acceptance affected her. Once she had more control over herself, she looked up at him with a sly grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"How about we get back to the hotel and you show me how big those 'feelings' are".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You read my mind, Maze".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">*******************</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two weeks later, Dan came back from Hawaii relaxed, rejuvenated, and dating a demon.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Luciferbusted out laughing when he heard the news. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He'd attempted to throw an insult towards Dan, but was interrupted by Maze kicking him in the balls while Chloe was near.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Nobody disses my douche but me, got it?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You've made your point alarmingly clear, Mazikeen," Lucifer wheezed from the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Later that week, everyone gathered at Chloe's for dinner. Linda raised her wine glass for a toast.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"To Maze, it's good to have you back".</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"To Maze!" Everyone cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maze looked between Dan and Trixie, who were snuggled up on either side of her, and the rest of her friends, and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was exactly where she wanted to be.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>